81
Page 80 RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by Genelle on Sat May 09, 2015 05:08 PM Quote | Reply That is a good question. I would eat breakfast but later I would throw up when I tried to eat lunch. The only thing we can think is my system was very stressed with the fat and meat and the stress caused the glucose to go up. The doctors took me off the Keto diet so now I am just doing low carb and slow carbs. I was not able to eat enough to stop weight loss. Quote | Reply More Sharing ServicesShare Share on email Share on facebook Share on twitter Genelle * Add As Friend * Private Reply * Report Abuse * Stop Tracking * Share on emailEmail Friend RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by Genelle on Sat May 09, 2015 05:12 PM Quote | Reply One of my doctors is looking into Doxycycline to see how we can use it. * Add As Friend * Private Reply * Report Abuse * Stop Tracking * Share on emailEmail Friend RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by kcervantes on Sat May 09, 2015 09:21 PM Quote | Reply Hi Daniel - My husband has stage 4 metestatic colon cancer. What do you reccommend for colon cancer patients? Chemo has stopped working and his kidneys are becoming threatened. Any info would be greatly appreciated. Kim Quote | Reply More Sharing ServicesShare Share on email Share on facebook Share on twitter kcervantes * Add As Friend * Private Reply * Report Abuse * Stop Tracking * Share on emailEmail Friend RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by kcervantes on Sat May 09, 2015 10:24 PM Quote | Reply Hello Daniel - Can you give me the contact info for the chinese supplier?? Quote | Reply to be 100% sure on the quality. If you have a friend (or a friend of a friend) that is working at University or that has a small company, they can order it for you at suppliers such as Sigma Aldrich. You can even contact a PhD student at an University (e.g. chemestry or biochem department) that you may not know and ask for help vs additional payment. Since it is about life, I would prefer to be 100% confident on teh quality of 3BP. But if there is no option Chinese source may also be OK. Regarding options next to 3BP, there are many things to say. I wouldl start with Cimetidine (800mg/day), Modified Citrus Pectin and Nattokinase to stop the spread. To support the organs I would take Astragalus, Silimaryn and Alfa Lipoic Acid (600mg/day). To inhibit angiogenesis you can add Celecobex (400mg/day). Than to attack the cancer cells I would add 8g/day of Curcumin to kill the CSC (like Peter sayd as well). DCA oral form should also be considered (for dose see a previous linke I sent on this thread or check the dca site). Artemisinin is clearly one to consider for colon (but for other cancers as well) while working well with 3BP. While little known, Honokiol is a greta element to add. It has strong anticancer mechanisms behind almost at a same level with Curcumin. The best brand to my knowledge is Honopure. Omeprazole 40mg/day will also help. Quercetin is a very good one to add specifically for colon but once you start 3BP stop Quercetin. There are many things to add but this is a list of supplements that are easy accessible and you can start the administration today. I hope it helps. Quote | Reply More Sharing ServicesShare Share on email Share on facebook Share on twitter * RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by Genelle on Sat May 09, 2015 05:08 PM Quote | Reply That is a good question. I would eat breakfast but later I would throw up when I tried to eat lunch. The only thing we can think is my system was very stressed with the fat and meat and the stress caused the glucose to go up. The doctors took me off the Keto diet so now I am just doing low carb and slow carbs. I was not able to eat enough to stop weight loss. Quote | Reply More Sharing ServicesShare Share on email Share on facebook Share on twitter Genelle * Add As Friend * Private Reply * Report Abuse * Stop Tracking * Share on emailEmail Friend RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by Genelle on Sat May 09, 2015 05:12 PM Quote | Reply One of my doctors is looking into Doxycycline to see how we can use it. Quote | Reply More Sharing ServicesShare Share on email Share on facebook Share on twitter kcervantes * Add As Friend * Private Reply * Report Abuse * Stop Tracking * Share on emailEmail Friend RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by kcervantes on Sat May 09, 2015 09:21 PM Quote | Reply Hi Daniel - My husband has stage 4 metestatic colon cancer. What do you reccommend for colon cancer patients? Chemo has stopped working and his kidneys are becoming threatened. Any info would be greatly appreciated. Kim Quote | Reply More Sharing ServicesShare Share on email Share on facebook Share on twitter kcervantes * Add As Friend * Private Reply * Report Abuse * Stop Tracking * Share on emailEmail Friend RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by kcervantes on Sat May 09, 2015 10:24 PM Quote | Reply Hello Daniel - Can you give me the contact info for the chinese supplier?? Quote | Reply More Sharing ServicesShare Share on email Share on facebook Share on twitter Danielus * Add As Friend * Private Reply * Report Abuse * Stop Tracking * Share on emailEmail Friend RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by Danielus on Sun May 10, 2015 05:43 AM Quote | Reply Hi Kcervantes, I am sorry to hear that about your husband. Yet, there are many ways to act in order to stop that. 3BP is one of the major ones that I fully trust as long as the cancer is visible on PET. Increased LDH is also a sign for high potential of 3BP. I will send you the contact of my chinese supplier on private. Like I always said, if you can I would better buy 3BP from a western supplier in order to be 100% sure on the quality. If you have a friend (or a friend of a friend) that is working at University or that has a small company, they can order it for you at suppliers such as Sigma Aldrich. You can even contact a PhD student at an University (e.g. chemestry or biochem department) that you may not know and ask for help vs additional payment. Since it is about life, I would prefer to be 100% confident on teh quality of 3BP. But if there is no option Chinese source may also be OK. Regarding options next to 3BP, there are many things to say. I wouldl start with Cimetidine (800mg/day), Modified Citrus Pectin and Nattokinase to stop the spread. To support the organs I would take Astragalus, Silimaryn and Alfa Lipoic Acid (600mg/day). To inhibit angiogenesis you can add Celecobex (400mg/day). Than to attack the cancer cells I would add 8g/day of Curcumin to kill the CSC (like Peter sayd as well). DCA oral form should also be considered (for dose see a previous linke I sent on this thread or check the dca site). Artemisinin is clearly one to consider for colon (but for other cancers as well) while working well with 3BP. While little known, Honokiol is a greta element to add. It has strong anticancer mechanisms behind almost at a same level with Curcumin. The best brand to my knowledge is Honopure. Omeprazole 40mg/day will also help. Quercetin is a very good one to add specifically for colon but once you start 3BP stop Quercetin. There are many things to add but this is a list of supplements that are easy accessible and you can start the administration today. I hope it helps. Quote | Reply More Sharing ServicesShare Share on email Share on facebook Share on twitter kcervantes * Add As Friend * Private Reply * Report Abuse * Stop Tracking * Share on emailEmail Friend RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by kcervantes on Sun May 10, 2015 12:04 PM Quote | Reply Daniel - Thank you sooo much for your insight! Would a pharmacist be able to order the 3BP? His sister is a pharmacist. Also, what is the reccommended dosage? Funny, I just bought Cimetidine 2 days ago and started him on it :) I will add the other items you mentioned asap. Thank you!! Quote | Reply More Sharing ServicesShare Share on email Share on facebook Share on twitter Jcancom * Add As Friend * Report Abuse * Stop Tracking * Share on emailEmail Friend RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by Jcancom on Sun May 10, 2015 12:59 PM Quote | Reply In terms of a protocol for the 3-BP, consider the melanoma patient: Chin J Cancer. 2014 Jul;33(7):356-64. doi: 10.5732/cjc.013.10111. Epub 2014 Mar 14. Safety and outcome of treatment of metastatic melanoma using 3-bromopyruvate: a concise literature review and case study. It really seems that following a similar approach would make quite a bit of sense. Stay with simply IV 3-BP and paracetamol, though just gradually work up the dose of 3-BP and feel comfortable with the downward trend of LDH. This treatment seems to have more horsepower by itself without having to add much on top. The melanoma patient was ultimately more at risk from the side effects of 3-BP treatment (i.e. TLS) than the cancer itself (The doctors noted that at the last labs, the patient had been metabolically cured of cancer). Additions could always included later on (perhaps fasting (ketogenic), butyrate ...). It is not entirely clear to me whether kidney mets would pose any specific concerns. On this thread, little discussion has been directed at the question of targetting cancer in the GI tract. Oral 3-BP might be one option, though it might be really effective to find some sort of direct delivery method. For example, Pillcam with a therapeutic payload. I have often imagined what the result of a Pillcam, with a theraputic payload (e.g. 3-BP) and a balloon might accomplish. If a balloon (or balloons) could be inflated right around a GI tumor, then the entire tumor could be dosed. A 10 mg dose of 3-BP so applied might simply vaporize a tumor ( A 10 mg dose would be way more than would be needed). Alternatively, a target specific GI target pill might be considered. Quote | Reply More Sharing ServicesShare Share on email Share on facebook Share on twitter Jcancom * Add As Friend * Report Abuse * Stop Tracking * Share on emailEmail Friend RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by Jcancom on Sun May 10, 2015 04:45 PM Quote | Reply What is the feeling on the thread regarding whether we should now really be thinking beyond straight 3-BP? Fro example, Prescience Labs the company preparing to start a 3-BP phase 1 trial recently published a modified version of 3-BP: Clin Cancer Res. 2014 Dec 15;20(24):6406-17. doi: 10.1158/1078-0432.CCR-14-1271. Epub 2014 Oct 17. Systemic delivery of microencapsulated 3-bromopyruvate for the therapy of pancreatic cancer. As we have noted previously on this thread, the methodology used to make this modified version of 3-BP seemed simple. Microencapsulation of 3-BrPA and nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy "Encapsulation of 3-BrPA in β-CD was achieved by portionwise addition of 3-BrPA (166 mg, 1 mmol/L) to a stirring solution of β-CD (1,836 mg in 30 mL DI water). The resulting solution was sonicated for 1 hour at room temperature and then shaken overnight at 25°C, flash frozen, and lyophilized. Encapsulation was confirmed by1H-NMR experiments performed at 400 MHz on a Bruker Avance spectrometer." What stir, sonicate, shake, freeze and lyophilize? That does not appear overly complex. "The main finding of this study is that systemically delivered β-CD–3-BrPA achieved strong antitumoral effects in vivo while causing much less toxicity in therapeutic doses when compared with the free drug." Staying with the known treatment protocol (3-BP + paractamol) might be the best bet. However, if given carefully, encapsulation could amp up the response. MD Anderson has developed what they call a third generation glycolysis inhibitor, 3-BrOP (Glycolysin). http://www.cancercuremedicine.com/news-md-anderson-3-brop-or 3-bromo-2-oxopropionate-1-propyl ester (3-BrOP) http://www.freepatentsonline.com/y2006/0058383.html "The inventors show that Glycolycin and its derivatives/analogs have superior pharmaceutical properties compared to other glycolytic inhibitors, and is able to effectively block glycolysis and cause a severe depletion of the cellular ATP pool and massive cell death, especially in cancer cells with increased dependency on glycolysis in a hypoxic environment or when mitochondrial respiration is defective." Interestingly, page 3 of the pdf below appears to give the chemical method necessary to synthesize 3BrOP. http://www.freepatentsonline.com/20060058383.pdf The patent below claims that the reason 3-BP has not went mainstream is the side effects caused by it. Interestingly, it is claimed that: "Subsequent doses of 2000 mg twice a day of liposomal reduced glutathione are administered daily for 7 days following the administration of 3BP to minimize the effects of tumorlysis debris known as tumorlysis syndrome " http://www.google.com/patents/US20130177630 Mito-3-BP was very startlingly effective. Chem Sci. 2015 Mar;6(3):1832-1845. The energy blocker inside the power house: Mitochondria targeted delivery of 3-bromopyruvate. Quote | Reply More Sharing ServicesShare Share on email Share on facebook Share on twitter james-peters * Add As Friend * Private Reply * Report Abuse * Stop Tracking * Share on emailEmail Friend RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by james-peters on Sun May 10, 2015 05:23 PM Quote | Reply Glutamine Addiction: A New Therapeutic Target in Cancer http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/9349841 http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/7954430 http://www.nature.com/cr/journal/v22/n3/full/cr20125a.html http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC2917518/ Quote | Reply More Sharing ServicesShare Share on email Share on facebook Share on twitter james-peters * Add As Friend * Private Reply * Report Abuse * Stop Tracking * Share on emailEmail Friend RE: Anyone used 3bp (3-bromopyruvate)? by james-peters on Sun May 10, 2015 05:24 PM Quote | Reply Sadly there isn't much data on it. It seems it reduces glutamine levels in the body and can have an effect on glucose levels too. It may also effect certain pathways as well Page 82